


Gentle

by angryarchangels



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Complete, Crying, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flash Fic, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm probably going to hate this, M/M, Men Crying, Nice Gabriel (Good Omens), No Betas We Fall Like Crowley, No Plot/Plotless, No Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Protective Gabriel (Good Omens), Psychological Trauma, Tags May Change, author is coping with trauma via fics, author is projecting, you can also look at this as romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryarchangels/pseuds/angryarchangels
Summary: Aziraphale is a fragile creature. Treat him with care.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> TW for crying and physical contact.
> 
> I wrote this in 14 minutes. Probably going to hate reading this.

Gabriel's finger softly brushed away the tear. He pulled Aziraphale close into a hug. "It's okay sunshine. It's going to be okay." He cooed. Aziraphale's small body trembled under his touch. "He won't hurt you anymore." Gabriel continued. He continued to get rid of the tears by kissing them away.

Aziraphale didn't speak. He only trembled. He felt so weak, so pathetic like this. "I, he," His throat couldn't form the words. "Shhh," Gabriel said, his voice soft. "you don't have to say anything. I know." He added. He raised a finger to his swollen lips. "You're safe now, you're safe here with me." A small smile cracked onto Aziraphale's face. His sparkling eyes looked into Gabriel's. "Are-Are you..sure?" He asked. Gabriel nodded.


End file.
